


The Second Meeting

by Zenon_Zaria



Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [8]
Category: Undertale
Genre: #ATOTA, #Fight Scenes, #Fite me Linda, #PTA Tale, #Racism, #undertale, #undertaleau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenon_Zaria/pseuds/Zenon_Zaria
Summary: The first meeting consisted as a replacement, the second meeting is for fun; and revenge.
Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893103
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Second Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asha/gifts), [Lana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana/gifts), [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam/gifts), [Arath](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arath).



> Warning that this does touch up on Racism. Also the racist insults were given to me by a friend because I have no idea how to insult people.

Fight Scene #8: The Second Meeting (2018)

Mom drove the car as I played Sudoku on my phone. I looked up at the school before me, one of the newer elementary schools around here.

Hah! You thought this was going to be a fight scene didn’t you? Well guess what, bucko, it isn’t. So, deal with it. Anyway, I was about to get out of the car when mom stopped me.

“Are you sure you want to go? Something seemed to be bothering you when you filled in for me the other week...” I smiled.

"Oh, don’t worry, mother,” she had a suspicious look in her eyes, “I actually had a lot of fun last time. So don’t worry about me.” She shook her head and chuckled.

“Well then, shall we go?” I nodded and opened the door, then opened the back door to get Frisk who was carrying a tray of lemon square bites. I got the other tray of lemon squares and mom got her two cherry pies. We followed Frisk to the gym with all the other kids and put the food for them down first, then headed over to the cafeteria with the adults.

‘Okay,’ I thought to myself, ‘This meeting will be better than last time. Maybe Linda won’t be rude. Yeah.’ I tried to give myself false hope as we walked up to the door, Linda at the front to greet everyone, as usual, I guess. She blocked the door when we walked up and rolled her eyes at me.

“Ugh, it’s you again.” She huffed then looked down. “Sorry, sweetie, but you need to be with a parent to come in.” I decided to go along with what Linda was saying and sighed.

“Fine,” I looked up at mom and said, “Mom, I’m here.” Linda again rolled her eyes.

“Um, sorry, but you can’t because you’re not a goat.” Mom shook her head and took the tray from me and walked past Linda. “You can go ahead, Goat.” Mom stopped and turned.

“My name is Toriel.” Linda turned back to me.

“Yeah, whatever.” ~ Toriel walked away, annoyed.

She set the desserts on the table and walked to her friends who were sitting on a table. “Well, if she can’t even bother to hear my name, then she’s earned herself the nickname of Bad Hair-do.”

Sean put his hands on the table and said, “Ooh, Goat Mom throwin’ some shade!!!”

Abha elbowed him lightly. “Toriel.” The aforementioned Goat Mother giggled. ~ I kept my cool and replied.

“Well, I mean, Frisk is the adopted human child, so it’s entirely possible (and true) that I’m also adopted.” Linda crossed her arms and stood firm in front of the door.

“Sorry, but you’re not even enrolled in this school.” I blinked and she smiled, thinking that she won. I sighed.

“Fine, Linda, you know what? Fine.” I snapped my fingers and teleported behind her, into the room.

“What?! Where did she-,” she turned around and saw me, then grabbed my arm. I froze.

“Let me go Linda.”

“No! You are not supposed to even be here!”

I again said, “Let me go, Linda.”

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I don’t?” I thought for a moment.

“Well, I can’t harm you physically, but there are other ways.” She snorted then said in her nasally voice, “Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can’t hurt me.” I was about to make another snarky remark when I had a better idea. I turned around and Linda let go of me.

“Okay then, I’ll start.” The room was silent and everyone had their eyes and ears turned towards us. “Well, for starters, your lemon bars are so bad that they make Jerry seem good, and everyone hates him.” Her eyes were shooting daggers at me. “And even Gordon Ramsay would admit that the worst thing any of his chefs had ever made tastes better than that gluten-free brick of tasteless lemonade powder.” I unconsciously moved my hands so that my left arm was across my abdomen and supporting my right hand that was supporting my face and pointing at her while judging her clothing. “That purple and yellow blouse is so bad that I feel like my sense of fashion is wonderful compared to it,” I pointed to her skirt, “Seriously? Bleach stained denim went out of fashion before I fell, and that was in 1651. And, honestly, what type of person would wear a skirt and no leggings in this weather? And don’t even get me started on your make up. Your eye shadow is whiter than your skin! And it’s so messy that it looks like you dumped your head in a bucket of crack, snorted it up, and didn’t even bother to wipe the excess off,” I pointed at her hair, “And your hair is so poorly done that it puts my bed head to shame.” I turned to walk away when I remembered one more thing. “Oh, and thank you for the lemon bar recipe. I made it exactly as the recipe said, and it doesn’t taste horrible, unlike yours. Don’t have such a sour attitude, Linda.”

She was blubbering like a fish and I turned and left her. I walked up to my friends and let out a breath, collapsing on the table. “Did…did I really just do that?” I looked back at Linda and then back at the people in front of me.

“Yup, you did.” Replied Lane. I smiled and floated a piece of fudge from the table to me, putting a few more pieces on a plate and got a napkin.

“I kinda feel bad,” I said, taking a bite of the fudge.

Sean elbowed me, “Don’t. She deserved it and you know it.”

“Still feel bad, though.”

Someone clapped their hands and our heads turned around to face Linda and her cronies sitting at the head of the largest table in the cafeteria, “Okay everyone! It’s time to start the meeting!” I finished my piece of fudge and walked over to my good friend Richard.

“Seriously Richard, where did you learn to make these?” I asked, holding up another piece of fudge, “It is literally the best piece of fudge I have ever had. You have to give me the recipe.” Richard smiled and shook his head.

“Sorry, but it is a family secret. I am glad you like it, though.” (So, whenever you read Richard’s lines, he has a very thick Nigerian accent). I smiled and fake pouted.

“Oh fudge, Richard.” He smiled at the poor attempt at the pun and took his seat next to Abha. I looked up at the whiteboard and there were only a few things on the list: Bake Sale, Science Fair, and St. Patrick’s Day Dance. I leaned into my chair and relaxed, it was a short list, so I hoped it would mean that I wouldn’t need to have any fights with Linda, Helen, or any others.

“So, we have to come up with the arrangement of the booths and stands.” She pulled out a map of the field in the school. “So how about Helen, Diana, and I are up front while the goat family, the spider, Abha and,” she pointed at Richard with a look of disapproval in her eyes, “You are in the back?” I could just tell things were about to get out of hand so I texted Church to see if I could borrow C, and he appeared in my head a few moments later.

‘Hey, could you connect to the Wi-Fi and record this stuff? There should be cameras in the corners.’

“Sure.” C left my head and connected to the Wi-Fi, I opened up my camera and started recording through there, holding my phone in place with the plate full of fudge in front of me. Lane grabbed Richard’s arm and looked at Linda.

“Woah, hey, that’s a little-,“ Linda cut him off.

“Did we say you could speak?” Lane breathed in to calm himself then raised his hand.

“Yes, Lane?” Helen said sweetly.

“That’s a little unfair. Richard and Abha-“ Diana cut him off.

“One thing at a time please.”

“First of all, that’s a stupid rule.”

Helen gave me a questioning look and said, “Raise your hand.”

“No,” I responded, “We’re not first graders.”

“Raise your hand, three strikes and you’re out.”

“Oh, and what’s gonna happen if I don’t?” I mean, yes, I could have just obeyed the stupid rule but this entire meeting was getting out of hand and it literally just started. Linda sighed.

“Well, now you don’t get to talk for the rest of the meeting, even if you raise your hand.”

“Oh, and what are you gonna do? Tape my mouth shut?” I spied someone slowly putting duct tape back into their purse and scoffed. “You have got to be kidding me,” I gave that person my not-so-scary glare, “If you touch me, you will regret it. I can sue you, and that does way more damage than physical harm ever would.” He put his hands up on the table and stared at me in fear.

“Are you going to be scared of a child?” A gruff voice said. David (a fat man who is the coach of most sports teams and usually smells of sweat and bad coffee and has sweat stained clothing) stared at me and took another swig of his coffee. “You are nothing but a little kid who thinks they could pass off as an adult. You’re a stupid Chinese kid who doesn’t even matter. Look at you, you’re small and have an air of importance even though you mean nothing,” I stood and planted my hands on the table.

“Looking a little menacing for someone who is 5 feet, 7 inches.” C said. I ignored him.

“Shut up! I have seven-” David cut me off aggressively.

“Be quiet! Nobody wants to hear about your seven little dolls, so why don’t you sit your stupid Kim Jong Un looking ass down and let the adults talk?!” I froze, and out of anger, sat down before I did something I’d regret.

“I am going to hurt him.” C said.

‘Not yet.’

“Thank you David,” Linda turned back to the board to mark down where she, Helen, and Diana would be, then turned back to face us.

“Why are you guys going to be up front when you all have horrible baking skills?” Shouted Sean. “I mean,” he looked around at the people sitting at the table and rolled his eyes, “Somebody get me some of their crap.” They looked highly offended and I floated a red velvet cupcake, a lemon bar, and a chocolate cupcake on front of Sean, Abha, and Lane.

“For starters,” he held up the lemon bar and hit it against the table, “This could be used as building material because of how hard it is.”

Lane held up the red velvet cupcake and pointed at the frosting. “There are two things wrong with this cupcake. It’s obviously store-bought, Helen, and you see how it’s vanilla-bean frosting? It’s mold spots.” A few people gagged and ran to the door.

Abha finally picked up Diana’s cupcake. “You know, Diana, I have to give you credit,” she took some frosting on her finger and ate it, “The frosting is delicious. And most people want to eat their frosting with a cake, but your cake tastes horrible.” They put down the desserts and I handed Sean a piece of fudge.

“So why are you guys going to be up front when somebody like Richard has amazing fudge?”

Helen held her stomach and suddenly looked really sick. “Ugh, he made the fudge? I think I’m going to be sick.”

Richard suddenly stood and slammed his hands on the table. “I am done with you and so many others treating me like I am some sort of garbage! I came to America hoping for a better life for me and my family, but at least in Nigeria we had respect!” His sudden burst of anger died away and his shy self came back, “Or is it just me?” He sat down again in disdain. Sean reached behind Lane and touched Richard’s shoulders.

“No, it isn’t you, these people are just jerks.” He gave people in the room a death glare.

“Then what did I do to deserve this?”

David looked really angry (his face was practically a tomato) and yelled back at him, “You want to know what you did, Black Man?! I’ll tell you, you’re nothing but a big lipped, watermelon eating ape that learned to speak! You filthy [n-word]! You and all the other low-lifers belong at the bottom of the hierarchy, and whatever you do at the bottom won’t affect us at the top.” Lane suddenly stood and pointed at David.

“You did not go there. You did not just f*cking go there!”

“Oh, it’s getting heated in here.” It took me a while to realize that C was recording with the school cameras, my chip, and was sitting in my head “eating” popcorn and looking through my eyes.

“Listen here, you fat, pathetic whelp! You are a piece of racist trash that should burn in hell for the things you say! Richard is literally crying right now!” There was a silence that lasted for a few seconds while David processed what Lane had said.

“You are a traitor and belong with the low-lifers,” he said while squinting, “Anything you do or say will not affect us at all. The people at the top of the pyramid are the rulers, and you’re at the bottom with the real trash. I thought you were a psychologist, not some crazy person who stands up for these piles of sh*t.” I stopped recording on my phone and quickly put it away. The air felt tense and it was perfectly silent in the room, so quiet that you could hear our heartbeats. I started chuckling silently, then looked at everyone in mock confusion.

“Oh, I’m sorry everyone. I was just thinking how crazy it is that we have little computers in our pockets that we call phones.” I took my phone out of my pocket and held it for everyone to see the back of it while I was working on something on the screen. “Don’t you think it’s amazing how we can go on social media, play games, and even text and call friends,” I opened the camera app and selected the video I just took, “Most importantly, we can take pictures, audio clips, and videos,” I paused to turn the phone around, “Like this one.” I pressed play and the first thing that was heard was Lane saying, “Woah, hey, that’s a little-,” then it was cut off and paused. I moved forward in the video to David saying, “you filthy [n-word]!” I paused the video and turned it back towards me, opening Facebook™ and posting it on my timeline, just not uploading it quite yet.

“You know,” I said sweetly, “I bet so many people would agree on your views, David,” I turned the phone towards the others again, “And, as you said, it won’t affect you people on the top, because whatever we low-lifers do, it won’t do anything to you people.” There was a look of fear in their eyes and I shrugged, playing innocent. “But what should I know? After all, I am just a stupid Chinese kid at a table of adults.” I turned it towards me again, finger hovering over the “post” button. I looked up and at Richard, an innocent look on my face.

“What do you think Richard?” The man in question looked up at the mention of his name. “Should I post it?” He look confused for a second and then his face hardened upon realization and he nodded once. My face lit up and I smiled. “Sure then.”

“Get the phone away from her!” Someone yelled, but it was too late. I looked up after pressing the “post” button and saw Linda trying to get out of her seat.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you need my phone?” I tossed her my phone, not after opening a game that takes a few seconds to load. She kept on saying “come on” and tried to exit out of the game. David started saying “delete it” repeatedly while shaking her arm. Linda finally pressed the home button and I teleported the phone into my hands.

“You weren’t trying to delete my video, were you?” I shrugged and smiled, a knowing look on my face. “Well, what should I know? I’m just a stupid kid, aren’t I? Nothing but a stupid kid who talks about her seven little dolls that are all part of the PhD family.” They gave a look of worry at the other people in the room as I tossed the phone to them again and watched as Linda opened Facebook™ and got to the post. I teleported the phone to my hand, again and shook my head after looking at the screen. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. So close, yet so far.” I leaned on the table, fingers locked and supporting my head. My eyes hardened and my face became mean.

“I could have done way worse than that, and I hope you know that. I may not be able to harm any of you physically, but I swear, if you will make our lives here a living heck, you will burn on the internet for what you have done here.” David squinted at me.

“Is that a threat?” He asked, his voice low and almost threatening.

“No, it isn’t. It’s the truth. I will literally make sure you will all burn on the internet for what you have done here.” I opened my phone to YouTube™, Facebook™, Twitter™, and Tumblr™. “Let’s see here. In the time of two minutes, there are 50 shares on Facebook, 2,000 views on YouTube, 15 retweets, and 700 notes and shares on Tumblr, and don’t even get me started on Instagram.” There was a huge look of fear in their eyes as mine grew anger. “I am not deleting them. Did you really think there wouldn’t be any consequences for what you said?” I snorted. “So, why don’t you just continue your tyrannical way of running the PTA, Linda? I’m not recording on my phone, promise.”

“Well, I mean, you’re not lying. Loopholes, yay!” Said C. Linda looked at me, then at the board, then at me, and finally at the board. She rolled her eyes. I sat down in my chair and put my phone away, deciding to stay quiet for the rest of the meeting unless I was provoked.

“Fine, you guys can come up front with us.”

It was silent for two minutes before Abha yelled, “THAT IS NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!!! This entire argument was because all of you racist bastards treat us with so much hate that it feels like we’re criminals on trial. I could care less if we were in the back, what I do care about is how you treat us because of our races! I mean, she isn’t even Chinese! If you actually saw any difference between people with slanted eyes you’d know that she isn’t Chinese!” I was interested now. It seemed to be getting real personal instead of just the bake sale, I mean, this is a PTA for goodness sake! “And Richard at least has more compassion and respect than any of you f*ckers! Even Ms. Mikuya over there has a wonderful scent about her, instead of you people and your stinky a** attitudes.”

There was a stunned silence for a few minutes before Linda angrily pointed at me and yelled, “This is all your fault! If you never came to this PTA, then none of this would have happened and everything would be running smoothly!” I did that weird open mouth smile while rubbing my left molar with my tongue, you know the one I do when I’m angry.

“My fault? You’re blaming the people finally standing up to you being my fault?” I waved my hand around at the others at the table. “These people have probably had to deal with you and your horrible attitude for the entire year. And now that people are actually standing up for themselves, you get mad? Do you still really think that every little thing you do is right? Do you still think that you’re entitled to everything? Is that it? Do you still think that? IS THAT IT SAMUEL?!” I backtracked after that name and sat down. “I’m done.”

Linda looked like she was about to walk over me and destroy me. Diana held her back.

"Wait, Linda, let me talk to her.” Linda nodded and slowly sat back down, shooting me death glares.

“Who the heck is she?” Asked C.

‘Diana, the school therapist. She tries to help the kids who have been in traumatic situations. They tried to put Frisk with her, then the school decided that they didn’t need them to be with her. Frisk was fine, even though they’ve been through heck and back multiple times. Diana hates our family because we’re monsters and Frisk made her feel bad. That is literally her only reason to hate us. Because Frisk made her feel bad for not being able to help them.’ C shook his head and continued listening and watching, going through some of my memory books while he was in my head.

“Sweetie, we understand that these monsters have done some horrible things to you. Just know that they are not your family, we are. These monsters have corrupted you, so please, come back to us, come back to humanity.” She seemed so sweet, but she was wrong.

“Do you think that they corrupted me? Honey,” my eyes flashed purple, “I am the corrupter, not them.” She shook her head and turned towards the others.

“It’s worse than I thought.” She faced me again. “Honey, please, they are the enemy. Whatever that goat lady has taught you is wrong, it goes against all of us. These monsters are horrible, and she has done no better to you. So just forget about them, and come back to humanity. She has filled your mind with these horrible assumptions and you have to know that they are fake. She is a horrible person and example to all children, and she knows that we are the superior-,” I had had enough and cut her off.

“Do not speak that way to the queen.” My voice boomed with a tone that I hadn’t used for a long time (no, it was not the echoey voice). Diana sat back in her chair, a look of fear on her face.

“Y-yes ma’am.” I looked around at the fear stricken faces around me.

“That goes for the rest of you too.”

“Woah, that made me want to bow. I am, I am kneeling right now.” I closed my eyes and sure enough, C was kneeling on his right knee, hand over his heart, head bowed, and I had to tell him to rise. “What…what was that?”

‘Something.’ I looked at mom and saw her staring at me with some concern.

“My child, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” my voice returned to normal, “I’m alright.” I took a deep breath and someone finally decided to say something that was not personal, racist, or just mean.

“How about we just do first come, first serve on the booth arrangement? Not only will it save time, it will just end this entire stupid argument.” Chad was known to be a quiet guy, but very thoughtful and his opinion was usually very well appreciated. There was a murmur of agreement throughout the table and Helen crossed off Bake Sale from the list. We finally moved on in the list and the Science Fair went rather smoothly, a few questions being asked every now and then for what is and what isn’t appropriate for the kids to work with. The date ended up being April 13th. It would give us a little over a month to prepare and the deadline to sign up was the Wednesday after next. Finally, the dance came. I thought it wouldn’t take long, but the first thing that came out of Helen’s mouth was, “So, I think we should make it Christian and American theme instead of the entire Irish theme.”

There was stunned silence from everyone in the room for two seconds, even C was quiet. Finally, mom spoke up.

“Helen, I don’t mean any offense, but that was the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say, aside from earlier.” She got all defensive.

“You say that to me yet you completely ignore what your idiot of a daughter said earlier?”

I facepalmed and quietly said to myself, “Bakit may tanga tao dito?”

“Um, excuse me,” I looked up from my disappointment and looked at Helen, “But can you not speak the ching chong language? This is America and you should only speak English.” She had a matter-of-fact look on her face and the same tone in her voice. I stood up, pointed at Helen and yelled, “Fite me, Helen.”

She was silent for 3 seconds before she started taking off her overly large hoop earrings and handing them to Diana saying, “Hold my hoops, Diana. This b***h is going down.” I sat back down and looked at her with disbelief.

“Are you seriously going to try this, Helen?” She took off her jacket and walked toward me, a confident and angry strut in her step. I did the first thing I could think of in my calm moment of panic: I froze time.

“What the heck?” I was breathing heavily. “I didn’t know what else to do, I’m not fighting a soccer mom at a PTA meeting.” I said out loud.

“Why the f**k does she actually want to fight you in the first place?” C asked.

“Considering this entire meeting has been full of verbal fights because of racism and other things from these people, it’s not surprising that she would fight.” I thought for a moment. “Okay, I’m unfreezing time right now. Gosh, I hope this affected Frisk and Sans.” I unfroze time and Helen continued moving toward me like nothing happened. I stood from my seat and moved away, she tried to tackle me and grab my hair, but I moved quickly.

“Helen,” I tried to call her name, but she continued.

“You know she’s an agent of the Foundation, right?” Sean called.

“I don’t care, I’ve had enough!” She got close enough to me that she started trying to punch my face.

‘You still recording this?’

“Heck yeah. It’s fun watching someone with almost no fighting skills try to go against you, one of our best agents."

‘Ignoring that last comment, delete this section of the video from the cameras, but keep it in my chip.’ She was still trying to punch me, and I was dodging. From behind her, I saw someone standing at the door to make sure children wouldn’t see this. I felt someone behind me and opened up the void beneath me and fell into it, then fell up and landed behind Helen.

“I am done with this.” I said, then took hold of her soul. “Step away, David.” The weight that was approaching my back left. “I apologize for everything I said while standing up for my friends, but I hope you all know that you’re jerks.” I let go of Helen’s soul and zipped up my jacket. “If you’re willing to fight someone who could be the age of your eldest son, then how would your children act?” There were multiple gasps throughout the room. “Yeah, I brought the kids into this. Why? Because Frisk is getting bullied by a lot of kids for a lot of reasons, the most famous being that they don’t have a gender, they prefer to speak in sign sometimes, and that they have a monster family.” I sighed and walked towards the door.

“Again, I apologize for everything that I have said that offended or hurt others while defending my friends, but you know what,” I paused at the door and gave my biggest, meanest smile, “See you effers next week!” I walked out the door and waited on a bench outside for the meeting to end, which didn’t even take long. Most people in the room left, Chad flashing me a smile. Mom came out and we walked to the gym to get Frisk.

They looked at me, then at mom, then signed, “Why do you two seem different?”

I ruffled their hair a bit then replied, “Let’s just say,” I gave a little smirk at Helen as we passed, “It was an oven in there.” Mom giggled and Frisk groaned (Ha-ha, get it? Because it got heated? I’m a funny person).


End file.
